Descendent of Rave
by BemmyBean
Summary: Naruto receives a power passed down through his family. The power of the Rave Master.
1. Receiving Heritage

In the former Whirlpool Country in a cavern beneath a house that belonged to the son of a great hero a small capsule opened. Out of the smoke stepped the familiar silhouette of small "thing" with white fur and a carrot shaped nose. The creature began to shake uncontrollable before running out of the cavern and out of the house. He sensed the RAVE and set course for them, heading in the direction of the stones and, hopefully, the descendent of his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzumaki Naruto was very familiar with the hospital. Even if most of his wounds could heal overnight, sudden healing of wounds could cause bones to heal incorrectly or damage the flow of the chakra system. Kyuubi was more worried about his host's survival, rather than his actual health. As long as he was alive it didn't matter how malformed he was. But the question is why a child would need to spend so much time in a hospital anyway. This can be put down to his tenant. The same thing that fixed his body was the cause of the bodily harm, at least indirectly. Grief is a powerful thing and it can even convince people that a young child is a monster in disguise. And sometimes they let this belief get the better of them.

The six-year old had decided to find out why everyone celebrated on October 10th, while the Hokage told him to stay inside. He hadn't lived in the orphanage for more than a year and no one else was in the apartment building to stop him from going outside, not that they would. He wasn't noticed at first, seeing as he lived in an area of town where only the poorest lived and even they were at the festival whether to celebrate the "death" of the Kyuubi or sell goods to make a little extra money.

The ninjas had noticed him first, a small group of chunnin and genin, before they attracted the attention of some the more attentive citizens. It wasn't long before they cornered him in an alley. It took ten minutes before the ANBU showed up to detain the ninja and citizens. They felt that since it was the festival they would give a little break to the people trying to kill the demon. The ANBU did eventually brought Naruto to the hospital. And so Uzumaki Naruto was once again in an uncomfortable hospital bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He opened his eyes gently and he was greeted by a familiar white ceiling. His head ached, he felt ringing in his ears, and he felt as though someone had stabbed in the arm, which they probably had. Then he heard the voices just outside out the door. It sounded like Hokage-jiji, but he was yelling at someone for "dearahlicton of dutte", at least that's what it sounded like.

Soon enough the yelling stopped and the room's door slid open. The Hokage stepped in with a grim look on his face. "Naruto, why did you go out tonight?"

Naruto seemed sheepish and rubbed the back of his head "Oh ah hi Hokage-jiji, you see…um…well, I kinda wanted to find out why everybody hated me." The last part was said quickly and quietly.

Sarutobi merely sighed and looked down. He sat himself at the end of Naruto's bed.

"Just make sure to stay inside next time alright."

Sarutobi stood up and made his way to the door.

"Jiji, you would tell me about why people hated me if you knew, right?"

Sarutobi froze, but quickly turned around with a weak smile. "Of course I would Naruto."

"And you tell me about my family right?"

The Hokage's smile faltered for a moment, but came back even stronger. "Yes I would. Now go to sleep, you need your rest."

"Okay jiji."

Sarutobi exited the hospital room, while resisting the urge to hurt himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the small white creature slipped into the Hokage's office. It tip toed up to the portrait of the 4th Hokage. He grabbed a chair and climbed up to the edge of the picture. He began feeling along the ledges before feeling a small crevice. Exclaiming an excited "Puun" he quickly opened the painting. Past the portrait was a safe. The creature stabbed thru the lock with his nose, opened it up, and grabbed the contents within, a small chest, several documents and books, and, finally, a large sword inside its scabbard. Near the hilt of the blade was a large musical note. The creature barely lifted all the items over its head, kicked the portrait-safe, and headed back outside to find the proper owner of these items.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was released from the hospital the next day. Well less released and more punted out the door. But he was in good enough condition to make it home. He ignored the glares as he made his way into the apartment building and it wasn't long before he was nestled in the old blankets that covered his bed. He was attempting to get some sleep because getting thrown out of hospital after getting beaten tends to make you tired.

*tap, tap, tap*

Naruto heard a tapping at his window and hurriedly opened it. To his surprise a white colored monkey? tumbled thru, dragging with it numerous items, and somehow carrying it up to Naruto's window. The creature faced him quickly and then started trembling.

Naruto didn't know what to do. First this thing falls into his room and know it seemed like it was scared. So Naruto did what came naturally to him, he attempted to comfort. And Naruto's preferred method of comfort was food. Unfortunately he had no ramen, so he grabbed the nearest item of food he had, a large lollipop, and stuck it in front of the creature.

The creature stopped shaking immediately and jumped upon the lollipop. Naruto could only stare as the small animal attempted to stuff a massive lollipop into its much smaller mouth.

"So what are you?"

"Puun."

"Plue huh." The creature didn't seem to speak an actual language, but Naruto didn't seem to have any trouble understanding it.

"Puun." The dog thing began pushing all the stuff it had brought with it towards Naruto.

"What do you mean they're mine? This isn't my stuff."

Plue looked down in annoyance, before quickly raising his head. You could almost see the light bulb appear above him. He began sifting thru the documents before arriving at the one he needed. He handed it to Naruto, who began to look it over.

"Symphonian Royal Bloodline?" Naruto read across the top of the sheet. "Gale Glory, Haru Glory, Levin Glory, Uzumaki Kushina…" Naruto froze. This lady was named Uzumaki too. He read the name next to hers "Namikaze Minato." And then, slowly, he looked down and read the next name. "Uzumaki Naruto."

He turned upon Plue and spoke calmly, abnormally so considering the situation, and said "Where did you get this?"

"Puun."

"The Hokage's office, but…" Naruto spun around and rushed out the apartment, the paper still clenched in his hand.

"Puuuuun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi leaned back into his chair. It had been a long day. Hopefully absolutely nothing else will happen tod…

"HEY YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

Sarutobi practically leaped out of his chair as Naruto came crashing thru his doorway, his secretary rushing after him. Naruto was holding very tightly onto what appeared to be a piece of paper.

"Hokage-sama I'm sorry, but he slipped past me and…"

"Don't worry about. I will talk to him."

The secretary walked out of the room, glaring at Naruto, and quickly shut the door.

'_I've never seen Naruto this upset before.' _"Naruto what's wrong?"

He didn't respond, but merely held out the paper. Sarutobi took it and gasped. He ran over to the 4th's wall safe and opened it. The lock looked as though it had been drilled thru and everything had been taken out. Sarutobi looked towards Naruto who was just looking at the ground. "Naruto, how did you get into this safe without anyone noticing?"

Naruto's spoke roughly "A friend brought them to me."

You didn't get named Hokage without being a skilled ninja, and a skilled ninja can see the tiniest change in body language that shows whether or not a person is lying, especially when dealing with an untrained six year old. Sarutobi knew Naruto wasn't lying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto his voice was no longer angry. He just seemed depressed suitable for someone who just lost faith in the one person he trusted.

"Naruto, you have to understand that I had my reasons for not telling you."

"Well I know now, so just tell me now."

"Naruto, I can't and you need you to return all those things that your 'friend' took." Sarutobi silently cursed this "friend" in his head.

"No, they're mine."

'Naruto…"

"No and if you make me return them I'll…I'll leave the village."

Sarutobi was surprised by the sudden ultimatum. He had to turn this situation around quickly. "But, if you leave the village you can't become a ninja."

"Then I won't be a ninja."

"But, if you're not a ninja then you can't be Hokage." Sarutobi was disgusted with himself for attempting to manipulate a young child, but it had to be done. He couldn't let Minato's legacy leave the village and with him the power of the RAVE and the only person on this half the planet with the ability to become a mage. Danzo would never let him live it down.

"THEN I WON'T BE HOKAGE!"

Sarutobi was stunned by the venom in his voice. Naruto was completely willing to give up his dream for his legacy. Sarutobi was, for the first time since the Kyuubi's attack, completely powerless.

"Alright Naruto" Sarutobi spoke wearily "you win. Your parents were the 4th Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and the descendent of the Symphonian line and the wielder of Etherion, Uzumaki Kushina. It was originally Glory, but her father Levin changed it to escape those seeking the power of the RAVE."

"What's RAVE?" Naruto said simply. He hadn't reacted to the sudden onset of information, merely sat there absorbing it all.

"It is explained in those books that were taken. Your father had left those behind to explain your heritage."

"What happened to my parent's?"

"Kushina died in child birth. Your father…" Sarutobi paused. He didn't think Naruto could deal with both his heritage and the knowledge that he held a powerful demon within him. "Your father died battling the Kyuubi."

"Alright." Naruto said quietly and turned to leave.

"Naruto," Sarutobi's tone was somber "what are you going to do now?"

"Become a strong ninja." Sarutobi brightened up "But not to get your hat. I just want to live up to my family. So long, Hokage-san." Sarutobi could almost feel his heart break when Naruto called him that. He had tried to be close Naruto for his whole life and a single piece of paper had destroyed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto barely pulled himself up the next morning, or noon seeing as his clock said 1:20. Naruto had spent the entire night skimming through the books. _The Journey of the Rave Warriors _by Griffon Kato had explained his heritage and made him realize how awesome his family really is, _Sword Forms for All Occasions _by Uzumaki Kushina was apparently that only one of its kind meant to be passed on to family, and _Sealing for Dummies_ by Namikaze Minato was also one of a kind and meant for his legacy. But the book that had grabbed Naruto's attention the most was _On the Understanding and Use of Magic of All Forms and Types_ by Sieg Hart.

The first reason for that was because inside the front cover was a note from his mother.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ Because we are descended from mages we hold the potential to utilize magic inside us. Magic can be dangerous, so don't dick around. I don't want you dying early because you decided to play around with dangerous magic and blew your own ass up._

_ Love, Kushina_

Naruto sweat dropped just at the thought of it. But it was a small piece of his mother and he treasured it. The other reason the book had drawn him was because of the magic described within. Magic could be adapted to do essentially anything. Something like that could be very useful for a ninja.

Naruto grabbed his version of the Ten Commandments (apparently the forms changed from person to person. Who knew?) . This Ten Commandments was smaller than the original with a golden hilt and a handle wrapped in red ending in a gold cap. Naruto strapped it across his back, grabbed his books, and headed to the nearest training ground. If he was can be a great mage and swordsman he needed to practice, right?

**The start of my first fan fic. All reviews welcome, especially those with ideas for swords, spells, summons, etc. This fic is partially inspired by TenCommandments' story **_**Naruto and the Water Princess.**_

**BemmyBean**


	2. Graduating

12 year old Uzumaki Naruto was the dead last at the ninja academy, but he was also a very unique academy student. Unique because he never went to the academy. He was dead last because he was never present for any of the lessons or tests.

It wasn't long before teachers and students noticed that there was one student who was never present. The other students all knew who he was. They all knew that their parents hated him, but none of them had ever actually seen him let only talked to him.

Naturally the students began to come up with their own theories. Some said that he was an evil ghost who stayed at the academy after being killed in the Kyuubi attack. Other's said that he was the Hokage's bastard child who had a vendetta against Konoha. They would even organize Naruto hunts to find the invisible student. Unfortunately, since they all thought they were looking for some kind of malformed monster, slick evil genius or any of their other thousand possible forms of one Uzumaki Naruto, none of them had thought to pay any attention to the blonde haired boy with a large sword strapped across his back. Some even asked him for directions, and he took a large amount of joy in directing them on wild goose chases. At least six had ended up on top of the Hokage Monument. It's not even worth mentioning how many ended up in the Forest of Death. One person, however, did not enjoy Naruto's poor attendance.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Meanwhile, at a nondescript training ground, an annoyed Hokage was berating a happy-to-be-annoying boy.

"Naruto, you need to attend the academy." Sarutobi said with his usual stern look.

"Sorry Hokage-san, I'm too busy." Naruto said cheerfully. He had gotten rid of the orange jump suit in exchange for clothing that was in the same vein of his ancestors, black sandals and pants tapped down on the ankles, a white shirt, and red jacket with black lining. The Ten Commandments was strapped across his back in a brown leather scabbard.

"What could you possibly be doing that requires you to miss every day of the academy?" Sarutobi already knew the answer. They had this argument every month or so. He knew that Naruto had a good reason to miss the academy; he just wanted to get Naruto to interact with his future teammates.

"I'm working the Ten Commandments other forms and my magic. Plus I already know the three academy jutsu and I read those boring textbooks before bed anyway. The final exam is gonna be a piece of cake." Naruto replied cheerily.

"Puun." Plue jumped out a nearby tree and landed on Naruto's head.

"See Plue agrees with me." Plue did in fact not agree, but Naruto just gave him a lollipop to shut him up.

The Hokage just sighed. "Just make sure you are actually on time for the final exam."

"Huh, when is the exam?"

Sarutobi felt the familiar twitch he got in his eye whenever Naruto did something stupid "The exam is tomorrow Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled "Is it really? I completely forget."

'_…' _"Just get there alright."

"No problem Hokage-san." Sarutobi left as Naruto kept practicing his magic. Right before he left the training area a series of explosions could be heard.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The academy students were excited. Today was the day they finally became real ninja. Everyone was chatting, preparing, and generally ignoring their teacher. This pissed Iruka off.

"SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled, utilizing his usual big head jutsu "YOU HAVE AN EXAM TO TAKE!"

Everyone stopped talking and planted themselves in their chairs almost instantly. Iruka prepared to pass out the written test before a knock at the door stopped him. Clearly annoyed at the constant interruptions, Iruka threw the door open "WHAT?"

A blond haired boy stood there surprised by the angry teacher. "Uh, I'm here for the final exam."

Iruka just blinked in response. '_How could he be here for the exam, I've never seen him before in my life_.' "Well what's your name?"

The boy smiled while rubbing the back of his head "Me. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." 

"WHAT?"

Everybody in the classroom had yelled when Naruto said that. This was the Uzumaki Naruto, the ghost boy. He was neither dead nor monstrous. "Well then, uh, just take a seat over there." Iruka said, still surprised by the sudden appearance of someone that everyone speculated about for his entire time at the academy.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Naruto felt good. He had just aced the exam and managed to piss of that Mizuki guy just by being there. And to think he was actually worried that he would have trouble with the clone jutsu. But a quick illusion had handled that.

Not to mention that everybody was surprised how well Naruto had performed. None of them expected for the guy who never went class to outperform most of, if not at all of, the class. That Sasuke guy in particular seemed really pissed that Naruto had done better than him.

"Mizuki has to be around here somewhere." He looked up as a couple of Jounin run across the rooftops.

'_Mizuki. That teacher at the academy. Why would they be after him?'_

More Jounin ran by, followed by some chunnin. "Quickly we have to catch him before he escapes with the Scroll of Sealing!"

Naruto sweat dropped '_Well that answers that question.'_ "Might as well find this guy and kick his ass."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Dammit, Mizuki why did you do this?" Iruka had found Mizuki, but the bastard was using a bunshin as bait for the people tracking him. Iruka had cut right through the clone and Mizuki had dropped down and hit him a volley of kunai.

Mizuki had an insane grin on his face "Why do you think idiot. I want power! And this scroll is filled with things that are gonna make me a very powerful person."

"Man, I knew you were an asshole the second I saw you."

Mizuki and Iruka both looked up to see a smiling Naruto standing on a tree branch above them. Mizuki's grin only seemed to widen at the sudden intrusion. "Well if it isn't the demon brat. Just my luck. I get to steal this scroll and kill you all in the same night."

Iruka yelled "Naruto run, Mizuki is too strong for you. You need to get help."

Naruto waved of Iruka's warning "Don't worry Iruka, I've got this asshole. Now, Mizuki, are you gonna attack me or just sit there and talk about it?"

Mizuki's grin faltered "Don't look down on me you little brat!" He tore the giant shuriken off his back and charged forward, the shuriken spinning like a buzz saw. '_I am going to split that demon punk in half.'_

***CLANG***

The shuriken collided with Ten Commandments. Naruto just grinned as Mizuki tried to cut him with the shuriken again and again. Naruto just weaved in and out of the wild swings, not even trying to attack back.

Mizuki jumped back as the psychotic grin returned in full force. '_If I can't overpower him then I'll just mess with his head a little.' _"Hey Naruto, do you know why they call you a demon?" Naruto froze on the spot, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the smiling Mizuki.

Iruka, still hurt from Mizuki's ambush, couldn't do anything except yell "NO MIZUKI, IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

"YOU'RE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!"

Naruto didn't respond. He just stood there on the branch, head hanging down, face unseen by Mizuki or Iruka. "Nine-tailed fox, huh. So that's what the seal on my stomach was for. Just another thing the old man kept from me." A thin film of golden energy covered his left hand.

"Yep, so stay still while I finish you off." Mizuki didn't notice, or didn't care, about Naruto's hand and once again charged forward. As he got closer Naruto raised his hand.

"_DRAGON-GUN!"_

Mizuki didn't even have time to scream as dragon made of golden flame erupted from Naruto's hand and engulfed him. He was sent flying back into tree, badly burned and unconscious.

Naruto jumped off the branch to help Iruka up. "Bastard, didn't even know what hit him."

Iruka's mouth was hanging open even as Naruto helped him on to his back. Naruto picked the scroll up and leapt into the tree. "We should get this back to the Hokage. ANBU will handle the traitor." Iruka just nodded and closed his mouth. He didn't trust himself to speak right now. It's not every day you're saved by a kid, containing the thing that killed your parents, from your best friend, who turned into a homicidal maniac and traitor, by shooting him with a large golden fire dragon.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Tora get Iruka to the hospital. I need to talk to Naruto." the Hokage said. The tiger masked ninja grabbed Iruka and shunshined out of the room. Sarutobi tentatively turned to Naruto. "Naruto you have to understand-."

"Save it. You just lied to me again. No big deal." He turned to leave. At the door he turned to the face the Hokage "Just so you know if my family hadn't died for this place, I would be long gone. I hear Kumo is nice this time of the year." And with that he walked out the door.

Sarutobi leaned back into his chair. "How did I mess up this badly?"

Tora reappeared in the room. "Because you constantly lied to him." he said with a shrug.

"It was a rhetorical question." Sarutobi deadpanned.

Both sat in silence. "Is Kumo nice this time of year?"

"Shut up Tora."

**Well another chapter down. All reviews welcome. Next time Kakashi appears and the bell test begins.**


	3. Teaming Up

Naruto rested his head against the desk and groaned. "How long does it take for a guy to get to his own class?" He sat back and scratched his head "Then again he had been skewered by a whole bunch of kunai yesterday. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and assume that he's still injured."

Naruto 's train of thought was interrupted when a blonde haired girl wearing purple as well a sultry smile sat down next to him. '_What was her name again? Yoda, Dodo, Inu…' _"I'm Ino. '_That's it.'_

"So is it true?" the girl asked excitedly.

"Is what true?" Naruto responded, a confused look on his face.

"About, you being a ghost."

"What! No!"

"So you're the bastard child of the Third?"

"No." '_But that's pretty damn close.'_

"An alien?"

"No."

"How about you bei-?"

"No to all of them."

"Oh so you're normal." She actually seemed very disappointed.

Naruto wasn't sure how to the answer that. Does being a magical swordsman with a fox in your gut count as abnormal? "No, I guess."

"Oh then I don't care about you." And with a flip of her hair she was gone.

'_What a bitch!'_ Luckily Iruka arrived before Naruto could properly unsheathe the Ten Commandments. He was wrapped up in bandages and limping. He could barely even greet them "Good morning class."

"S-sensei what h-h-happened?" asked a blue haired girl in the back. '_Huh, first time I've ever heard speak.'_

"Well as some of you know Mizuki had turned traitor last night." Some of the kids gasped at the revelation. "Don't worry, he was apprehended after attempting to steal the Scroll of Sealing last night."

"Are you the one that caught him sensei?" asked one of the boys in a monotone voice. His clothing covered most of his body and his sunglasses hid his eyes.

"I'm afraid not. I'm not allowed to reveal who beat Mizuki, under orders of the Hokage."

"But is it true that the Mizuki beaten by a genin and was badly burned?" the same monotone voice asked. Naruto wasn't sure, but he seemed to be looking at Sasuke.

"Well, yes." Iruka responded reluctantly.

Almost every single pair of eyes in the classroom widened, even Sasuke's. Most people were looking at Sasuke. After all, who else but a prodigy from a family of fire users could defeat a chunnin with fire? However; two sets of eye were on Naruto. It would have been three, but Naruto can't look at himself, so we're stuck with two. The first pair belonged to Iruka, who was subtle glancing at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes. The second pair belonged to Nara Shikamaru.

'_There is no way Sasuke couldn't have defeated Mizuki without any sort of injury. He was a high level chunnin. Not to mention that he seems as surprised as everyone else. As far as I know there are no other current genin fire users. The only one that I can't be sure of is Naruto. I have no idea what sort of techniques or skills he has other than that giant sword of his. Troublesome.'_

Iruka coughed into his hand to regain the attention of the class "Back to business, I need to assign the teams. Team 7 shall consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura."

"CHA! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled with enthusiasm. Sasuke just groaned in annoyance, while Naruto turned to Sasuke and asked "What is she flipping out about?"

"She has a crush on me."

Naruto looked up and down Sasuke "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"I don't see why."

As Sasuke seethed and Sakura celebrated Iruka continued to name the teams "… under Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 is in rotation. Team 9 is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata under Yuhi Kurenai. And last is Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji under Sarutobi Asuma."

"Great, I'm stuck with the fat ass and the lazy bastard." Ino moaned.

'_That's right bitch SUFFER HAHAHA._' Naruto was still pissed at her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"What the hell is taking this guy so long?" Naruto groaned as he leaned back. The other teams had already been taken away by their teachers, but team seven's hadn't even showed up.

'_Cha that blonde cutie is right, why would it take 3 hours for this asshole to get here?'_ Inner Sakura proclaimed as Outer Sakura said "Stop whining I'm sure sensei has a perfectly good reason for taking so long. Isn't that right Sasuke-kun." hearts shining in her eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a usual I-don't-care-stop-talking-to-me attitude.

"Well this guy is gonna get what's coming to him." Naruto said as he leapt out of his chair ran up to the board grabbed an eraser and ran back to his seat.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sasuke said. Almost immediately the door opened to reveal a silver haired ninja.

"Team seven come wit-." He was cut off as an eraser found itself embedded in his face.

"That's what I'm gonna do with it." Naruto answered with a grin as Sasuke and Sakura stared with their mouths open. Kakashi just glared with his visible eye.

"I hate all of you. Now get on the god damn roof."

Having made their way to the roof, the three young ninja sat in front of their possible sensei. "Now I want you three to tell me about you, your likes, dislike, dreams, etc."

"Could you demonstrate sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You really can't figure out how to do that?" Naruto deadpanned.

Sakura blushed as Kakashi continued undeterred. "Well I like some things and dislike some things, I have plenty of hobbies, and my dreams you don't need to know about." All three students just sweat dropped. "Your turn pinky."

"Well I like *blush, I dislike Ino-pig, my hobbies *blush* and my dreams for the future *blush*." Sakura said now positively bright red.

"Anybody else think that she gives off a stalkerish vibe." The other males nodded in response as the pink haired kunoichi glared at the blond shinobi.

"Now you duck head."

"I have no like, many dislikes, no hobbies, and more of an aspiration than a dream… I want to kill a certain man."

After turning away from Sasuke, Kakashi turned and glared at Naruto "Your turn you little bastard."

"Well I like ramen, Plue, and my sword, I dislike assholes, my hobbies are training and developing new techniques, and my dream is to live up my family's legacy." Naruto finished cheerfully. The other two maybe genin looked at Naruto. This was the most they had ever heard about the blue-eyed enigma. Everybody just seemed to talk about him being a terror to the village.

'_So I've got a fan girl, an avenger, and a magic wielding swordsman. This bell test is going to be a pain in the ass.'_

"Alright, tomorrow you have a survival test to see if you are worthy of being genin."

"But sensei, we already passed our genin test."

"That was just a test to see you had the potential to become genin." The three seemed shocked at the revelation that there was a further testing. Well Sakura was. Sasuke was stoic and Naruto was grinning. "By the way this test has a 66 percent fail rate. Out of the twenty-seven students that take the test, only nine will actually pass. The other ones will be sent back to the academy for more training. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." Kakashi finished and then he leapt away.

The three of them just sat there until Naruto said "Well I'm getting the hell out of here. See you tomorrow." Sasuke left silently, while Sakura yelled at him for a date.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You're late!" Sakura yelled.

"Is Kakashi here yet?"

"Well, no."

"Then I'm not late." Naruto said as he leaned back onto one of the logs in the middle of the training ground. He took out a small container and began devouring the ramen held within.

"We aren't supposed to eat breakfast." Sakura yelled… again.

"Are you going to start yelling at me for everything I do? Because if you are I'm just gonna start carrying around a roll of duct tape and taping your mouth shut every time I see you." Sasuke snorted in what could have been mirth, but it was hard to tell because he somehow snorted in a monotone. Sakura, however, seemed insulted, but shut her mouth.

Two hours worth of sleeping (Naruto), brooding (Sasuke), and stalking (Sakura) passed before Kakashi finally arrived. "You're late." Sakura screamed once again. The scream had also woken Naruto up.

"What, what's goin' on?" He said barely awake "Oh, what's up invisible face." Kakashi looked at the empty food container then Naruto. "So you figured out that you were supposed to eat breakfast to be prepared." Sasuke and Sakura gaped at the revelation. Naruto, however, laughed sheepishly "Nope, I just did it to piss you off."

As Sasuke and Sakura continued to sit there with their mouths hanging open, Kakashi glared and said "Yes, well onto the test. All you have to do is get these two bells from me" holding up the aforementioned objects.

"But sensei, there's only two."

"Duh." Sakura glared at the blond.

"Whoever doesn't get the final bell will be tied to the log and be sent back to the academy. Attack me with the intent to kill."

'_Attack with the intent to kill huh.'_ "So are you going to say go or what?" Naruto said happily as Kakashi just gave him an inquisitive look.

"Alright…go!" He was immediately surrounded by hundreds of small golden lights

"_STAR FIELD!"_

"Oh shi-." All of the lights burst into balls of fire, completely devastating the ground where Kakashi stood.

"OH GOD YOU KILLED HIM WHAT WERE YOU THINKING…" Sakura screamed in terror.

Sasuke on the other hand was too busy staring at the scorched ground. '_How did he do that? That attack was insanely powerful and he didn't even make any hand-seals. With something like that I could take out Itachi easily' _

Naruto didn't notice Sasuke's power-want stare as he attempted to control a hysterical Sakura. He clamped his hand over her mouth and pointed at the spot where Kakashi's burning corpse should have been. In his place was a burned and shattered log. "He used Kawarimi so calm the hell down."

Kakashi leaped out the trees "Yes I did but that could have killed me."

"You did say come with the intent to kill."

"Hmm…good point. Alright now go."

Sasuke and Sakura each jumped into the forest as Naruto kept standing there. "Shouldn't you be hiding?"

"Nay, I'm not particularly subtle." Naruto was still grinning as he charged forward, but paused as Kakashi reached into his kunai pouch… and pulled out an orange book. "I hope you're not planning on fighting me like that."

"Well then make me drop it" mocked Kakashi as Naruto's grin returned full force and he charged forward again. Kakashi actually had to focus on Naruto as the Ten Commandments came slightly closer with each swing. The two genin in the trees still hadn't managed to close their mouths at the sight of the battle going on in front of them.

'_Wow he is almost as good as Sasuke-kun.'_

'_Where did this…this dobe get such power. First that explosive attack and now his skill with that sword. I need that strength to defeat my brother.'_

'_If I actually have to pull out my sharigan for a genin I'll be the laughing stock of the other jounin.' _Luckily Naruto had stopped attacking and jumped back. "Well seeing as I won't be able to take that bell without doing something extremely dangerous I'm gonna go see if I can't get them to help me out, later."

Kakashi blinked and sighed '_I can't tell if he actually figured out the point of the test or is just trying to piss me off.'_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So you didn't manage to blow him up either?" Naruto said to the buried Sasuke. He just glared in response. "Well it looks like were gonna have to work together?"

"You would just hold me back!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun doesn't need your help!" Sakura yelled as she kept digging the duck haired boy out of the ground.

"Okay well let's recap. You" he said pointing to Sasuke "got put neck deep in the ground almost immediately and you" he said turning his attention to the pink haired girl "fainted." Sasuke was seething and Sakura blushed in embarrassment, but neither could deny his logic. "What, no more objections. Good, now here's the plan."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kakashi was worried. He hadn't seen any of the kids since he buried Sasuke. His thoughts were interrupted as he barely managed to jump back to avoid a fireball. Running at him out of the bushes was Sasuke. '_Kid never learns.' _He sent out a volley of kunai. Sasuke jumped out of the way only to show Sakura who was running behind him. '_Sakura was back there! Dammit she can't block all those kunai.' _Her eyes widened at the incoming blades.

Time seemed to slow as Naruto appeared out of the trees above her gripping his changed sword tightly. The new sword's blade was bronze colored with a squared off blade and rounded edges and handle, which was wrapped in dark blue cloth with a bronze cap at the end. He swung the paddle like blade and a ripple of invisible energy seemed to burst out and blasted away all the kunai. Naruto smirked and said "This is **Escudo**, the repulsion sword."

Kakashi and Sakura stared at the triumphant Naruto. '_So that's one of his sword's forms. Not bad, but probably more suited for defense then outright attacking' _Kakashi thought to himself.

Sakura, not aware of the abilities of Naruto's sword, was downright surprised. '_Where did that sword come from and what happened to his other one?'_

"You know instead of staring at me, you really should be protecting those bells." Kakashi's eyes widened and he attempted to reach down to grab the bells, but it was too late. Sasuke was flying by him, kunai in one hand and the bells in the other. "Guess that means we win doesn't it." Naruto said with a grin as he tossed the bell that Sasuke gave him to Sakura.

'_Well, so long free time.'_ "Yes, I suppose you do. You used teamwork and managed to get the bells." He sighed heavily "Meet here tomorrow at nine" he finished in a depressing tone. And with that he left in a swirl of leaves.

"Well later guys, I've got training to do." Naruto said as he attempted to walk away. Attempted because an irate Sasuke was blocking his path. "Teach me those techniques."

"What?" Naruto asked with his eyebrow arched high.

"That explosive technique and the technique you used to change your sword. Teach me them." Sasuke repeated. Sakura looked between them nervously. She didn't know who to support. Yes, Sasuke was her crush, but Naruto had protected her from those kunai while Sasuke had just jumped out of the way, leaving her to her fate.

"Oh **those**... alright." Sasuke and Sakura looked at him incredulously. Was it really that easy? "As soon as you teach me all the Uchiha fire techniques." No, no it wasn't.

Sasuke's face contorted in rage "You have no right to those. They belong to my family."

Naruto response was simple "Exactly." Sasuke was confused for a moment before he realized what Naruto had meant.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have training to do. I recommend you do the same, especially if you plan on killing that man, whoever he is." Sasuke nodded in response and left with haste.

Sakura stood there for moment till she couldn't stand it. "My team is **fucking** weird."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Another chapter down. All reviews welcome, especially those with ideas for spells, summons, or sword forms. Also, a poll is on my profile for the pairing of this story.**


	4. Off to Wave

Tora walked away with her head held high. The bow wearing cat had completely evaded the duck head and the pink head easily. She had dealt with this team before and they were easy pickings. She slipped through their fingers time and time again and left them with many, very painful, scratches. Then she stopped in mid stride. Wasn't there a blond in that team? The cat's musings were cut short as a shadow made it's was across the ground.

"It looks like Kakashi isn't here to stop me from dealing with you, is he?"

The cat slowly turned to see the crazed face of the blond haired genin. For the first time Tora was actually scared of genin.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Shouldn't we do something to stop Naruto?" Sakura asked, concerned he may do something permanent to the cat. Sasuke, still covered in scratches, didn't seem as concerned.

"Don't worry I'll step in if he starts going overboard." Kakashi replied with the usual wave of his hand and his eye smile.

"AQUIS, THE LIQUID SWORD!"

"It appears that he is going overboard." Sasuke deadpanned. Kakashi sighed as he jumped off to stop Naruto from doing something stupid, with his students following close behind.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Naruto was holding a purple hilted sword with a perfectly circular golden guard. However, instead of a cap on the back a large golden orb sat with a thick purple strip around the middle. Embedded in the orb were wide, but flat, black studs. The weirdest part of the sword was its blade, or lack of one. Instead a stream of silver liquid was extending out of the sword and was wrapping around Tora. The cat could barely keep her head out of the silver cocoon that was engulfing her as Naruto kept grinning and muttering "_Tighter hehehe tighter."_ Luckily for the cat Kakashi didn't think it would look good for their team to have killed the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat, so he snatched it out of the silver mass which retracted back into the sword.

Naruto frowned and shifted his sword back to its original form. '_Stupid sensei saving the stupid cat. Can't just let me murder the evil little monster.'_ Team 7, or more specifically Naruto, had a habit of turning everyday D-ranks into the center of a battlefield. For example, he decided that the best way to paint a fence was to use Escudo and blast the cans of paint at the fence. He was hoping that the cans would explode and splatter the entire fence. Instead, there is now a fence with several large holes in it.

The problem was that Naruto had focused almost entirely on his combat skills for his training. His dreams of great fights like those his ancestors and Plue's aid in chores had left him with an unfamiliarity with the subtly of everyday work and a desire for a battle. Normal D-ranks left him unsatisfied. He wanted to get out and explore the world and the restrictions set for ninja limited his ability to travel. His only chance would be to get an out of village C-rank. If not then he would end up with a cat-skin rug on his bathroom floor.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The Hokage let Team 7 into his office. Kakashi wasn't paying any attention, Sasuke was stoic, Sakura was staring at Sasuke, and Naruto was twitching from boredom.

"We have several missions you can do. A farmer needs his tomatoes picked, a ninja needs her kids looked after while she is on mission, a contra-."

*COUGH*

The Hokage was interrupted by a loud cough from Kakashi. He was gesturing wildly at Naruto, who twitched at the mention of each D-rank. Sarutobi realized the problem and got out one of the C-rank scrolls. "There is a bridge builder from Wave who needs help getting back. There is probably going to many fights along the way, bandits and such." After the mention of fights Naruto seemed to relax almost instantly, while it was Sakura who became rigid at the mention of a serious fight. Sarutobi clicked one of the buttons on his desk "Send Tazuna in."

An old, obviously drunken, man made his way into the office. He stared at the gathered team in distaste. "These are the people who are supposed to protect me. I hope you can use that sword blondie" He remarked loudly.

Naruto's twitch returned in full force. He gripped the handle of Ten Commandments as he replied "Yeah, I can. Want to see?" Kakashi grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the office, his other two students following unfazed by their follow student's apparent disregard of their employer's safety.

Sarutobi looked at the surprised Tazuna who had not expected any sort of violent response, even if it hadn't been carried out. He thought ninja were all about silence and following orders. The Hokage turned to Tazuna "I would recommend not angering him. He has a tendency to act on impulse and survive the backlash, no matter what it is" Tazuna nodded mutely. Don't piss off the guy with the big ass sword was pretty straight forward.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Where the hell is Kakashi?" Naruto said, irritated that they still hadn't gotten out of the village for the mission. He had told them to meet at the gate the next morning, but it was noon now and he had still yet to arrive. Naruto wanted to get out there and beat the crap out somebody. His magic had started to become a real problem.

Kakashi's insistence on teaching only teamwork exercises and refusal to allow Naruto the use of any of his more dangerous moves in spars, not mention his having them constantly perform D-ranks, had prevented his use of magic causing the magical energy to build up. And the restriction of that much magical energy has a tendency to cause backlash. Like blowing up several dishes of ramen at your favorite restaurant and getting banned for the rest of the week. He needed his ramen fix.

"Calm down dobe, I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't be that late for a client." Sasuke had begun to relax in the presence of Naruto, although he was still jealous of the magic and the sword, but knew he couldn't use them.

"One, don't call me dobe. I kick your ass every week so if anyone should be calling someone a dobe I should be saying it to you. And two, do you mean the client over there? The one passed out drunk." Tazuna was, in fact, unconscious laid back against the tree, empty bottle in hand.

"Shit."

"Shit is right."

"HI SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed "And Naruto." Sasuke just snorted (Naruto helped him relax, but Sakura still annoyed him relentlessly), while Naruto stared at the large pack she was carrying.

"What do you have in that thing?" Naruto asked, wondering at what she could possibly have for a week long mission.

"Make-up, shampoo, conditioner, scented candles, the usual" Sakura replied cheerily.

Naruto had an incredulous look on his face, disbelieving of the smart girl's apparent stupidity. But seeing as logic wasn't going to get through to her, he had to resort to drastic measures. "Hey Sakura can I see that bag?"

Sakura, in her euphoria of seeing Sasuke combined with her nervous feelings about her first C-rank, didn't think about why Naruto would want to see the bag. He took the bag and began to rifle through the bag taking out the useful things (a small case of medical supplies) and then, to Sakura's horror, proceeded to toss it into the air. Small golden lights formed at the ends of his fingers as he aimed them up at the bag.

"_STAR BARRAGE!"_

All of the golden lights shot towards the bag and exploded on contact, turning it into a cloud of ash. Sakura, still horrified, merely stared at the floating remains of her bag. Sasuke; however, was more interested in what Naruto had just done "Star Barrage?"

"It's like Star Field, but it's easier to form the magic on my fingers instead of where the target is so I can use it faster. Problem is that it has less power and I have to actually aim it." Sasuke nodded in response. Naruto had let Sasuke take a look at his books on magic. Although it had few actual spells it had many tips on creating your own spells, including that you should make variations of your spells for different situations.

It was at this point that Sakura snapped out of her stupor and stomped over to the oblivious Naruto. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"You weren't going to use any of it."

"Yes I was!"

"So you were planning on putting on make-up while we were fighting bandits or maybe lighting those candles while on watch so you could led our enemies' right to us." Sakura had the decency to blush at the accusations. "Luxuries like that have no place on a mission save in for your down time."

Sakura let her hang head hang low as she "You're right, they have no place on this mission…" Naruto stared at her surprised that she so readily agreed with him. So he was unsurprised, but still angry, when a fist collided with his chain and threw him into a fence. Sakura's face rose up, her eyes burning with anger "But, it was still a perfectly good bag."

Naruto came out of the person shaped hole in the fence, gripping Ten Commandments tightly. "I was trying to prove a point you crazy bitch!" he screamed as he pressed his face right into Sakura's lightning sparking between their eyes.

"What point!?"

"That you didn't need all that crap!"

"Eh hem."

"By blowing up my bag!?"

"Yes, it was symbolic!"

"Eh hem!"

"SYMBOLIC! What could it be possibly be a symbol for?"

"FOR GETTING RID OF ALL YOUR CRAP, THAT'S WHAT IT IS SYMBOLIC FOR!

"**EH HEM!**"

"WHAT?" Sakura and Naruto yelled simultaneously…right into the face of their sensei.

Kakashi, after wiping away the spittle, answered them "Your scaring the client" pointing to a terrified Tazuna. He had woken up right before the destructive display of magic and was treated to a show of explosion, punches, and yelling all in three minutes. "How about you both stay in front of Tazuna? Way in front of Tazuna." Naruto and Sakura nodded, embarrassed at the display, and began walking out of the village, Sasuke following after them. Kakashi looked at Tazuna briefly and said "See what I've got to deal with?" before walking after his students. The old bridge builder followed praying that these crazy people wouldn't kill him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kakashi looked at the puddle on the road _'It hasn't rained for day, so it's obviously an illusion. Not a very good one though, probably chunnin at most. Well, let's see how my students react in a do or die situation.' _He performed a quick Kawarimi as the Demon Brothers began to wrap their chain around him. Sakura screamed and ran back to Tazuna as Naruto and Sasuke stepped forward.

"BLUE CRIMSON!"

A short blue sword impaled the chain and sent the Demon Brothers flying back. Ice began to freeze the tree and worked its way up the chain. Meizu looked at the ice in shock "But I thought the only person could use ice was Ha-." He was cut short after being hit in the face with the flaming hilt of a red short sword, courtesy of Naruto. Gozu was knocked out thanks to a kick from Sasuke.

"Good work kids." Kakashi said as Sakura screamed.

"But you died."

All three males in the group deadpanned as they pointed to the shredded wood. Sakura blushed at falling for the same trick twice. "Why were those ninja attacking us" she said attempting to change the subject.

Kakashi looked to the sweating Tazuna "They were clearly after him."

Tazuna broke under the accusing gazes of the shinobi (and Sakura who didn't believe that a client would actually lie to them. She's naïve like that). "You have to understand that Gato is draining our country dry. We can't support ourselves. He controls everything."

"Who's Gato?" asked Naruto excited at the prospect of fighting more of his follow ninja instead of average bandits.

Kakashi answered before Tazuna could even open his mouth "Gato is a big businessman with numerous assets in many countries. And it seems he has a monopoly on Wave."

"How did you know that?"

"Konoha takes interest in anyone with power. And you lied about the mission so we will be going."

"NO! Please" Tazuna begged desperately, but Kakashi had already started walking away, Sakura following loyally.

"Are you coming?" Kakashi said looking back at Naruto and Sasuke.

"No. There may be powerful enemies and I want to test myself against them" Sasuke responded.

"Just say you wanna fight duck head."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"And you Sakura?"

"If Sasuke-kun wants to go then I will go to." Sakura said, but still not entirely sure of herself.

"Well it looks like we are still going with you, Tazuna." The old man looked ecstatic. "But _do not pull this shit again._" Tazuna nodded quickly to assure that he got the point.

'Alright, keep moving." Kakashi commanded his genin as they all set off for Wave. _'I am such a push over.'_

**Chapter 4 is up. Pairing poll is still up, so vote for your favorite pairing. I will do the top two people in the poll. **


	5. Between Swordsmen

"So when do you think that will bump into the next enemy?"

"I don't know Naruto."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Shut up Naruto."

"How about, um… no, Sakura."

"How about you both shut up so we don't get caught sneaking into Wave country."

Tazuna shook his head, his hand over his face, in the back of the boat as it made its way into Wave Country. Of all the teams of ninja he could have gotten, he got the crazy ones.

Naruto leaned against the edge of the small boat. This mission was supposed to be an A-rank now, but nothing had happened except those two chunnin ninja who went down with one hit each. _'You think we would have run into a jounin by now. Man, I just want to fight somebody strong. Can't live up to the family legacy if I don't do anything impressive.'  
_

"Alright, we're coming up on the bridge right now."

The form of a massive bridge appeared out of the mist. "DAMN! That is impressive" Naruto admired.

"Shut up you idiot. Your yelling is making it kind of pointless for us to HIDE IN THE MIST!" Sakura yelled.

"You're yelling too."

Sakura's mouth opened and shut, until she finally blushed and sat back down. Naruto smirked at his victory before getting thrown forward as the boat hit the shore.

"Get out of my boat. I'm trying to make sure I survive this week." Everyone simply nodded and jumped out as the man sped away. They went on their way, Naruto at the front, Sasuke and Sakura at Tazuna's side, while Kakashi took the rear.

As they made the long boring walk to Tazuna's house Naruto became more and more bored. He wanted some action. It wasn't long before Naruto heard something rustling in the bushes, so he took what he believed to be the fastest, and funnest course of action… he dove into the bushes. The rest of them just stared as the bush shook back and forth. Naruto jumped back out with a triumphant yell holding a terrified white rabbit.

"Naruto you idiot, it's just a rabbit."

Naruto just smirked and said "Yeah and the puddle was just a puddle."

Kakashi nodded "He's right, that rabbit's coat is all wrong which means it must be a pet and that means… GET DOWN!

Kakashi pulled down Sakura, while Sasuke grabbed Tazuna as a large cleaver-like blade passed above them. Naruto tore Ten Commandments from its sheath and knocked the other sword away.

A large figure appeared in the woods reaching down to retrieve the fallen sword. Bandages covered the lower half of his face and he had no eyebrows. His mist headband had a long slash through the center. Under the bandages a smirk appeared "Didn't think I would ever meet a swordsman from Konoha. Kiri probably, Kumo maybe, but never Konoha. You think you know how to use that sword kid?"

Naruto's smile grew into a fanged grin. Kakashi noticed that sudden change in Naruto's demeanor and gave a quick warning "Careful Naruto that's Zabuza the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist'"

"So that means he's dangerous, right." Naruto's smile threatened to split open his face.

Warily Kakashi answered "Well…yes."

"PERFECT!"

As Sasuke and Sakura jumped back to defend Tazuna, Naruto charged forward Ten Commandments in hand. He swung it over his head clashing with Zabuza's own blade. Both of them smiled vicious smiles at the battle of strength. Ultimately Zabuza won, years of experience _and training allowing him to throw Naruto back with one last push of his sword.  
_

"You're pretty good for a brat."

"You're not half bad yourself, for an old guy."

This time both charged forward, their swords ready to swing. With a loud clang they connected, drew back, and swung again and again, their massive blades clashing together. And like all great battles Naruto and Zabuza bantered.

"So, you taught you to fight like this?" Zabuza grunted out after a particularly heavy hit.

"Nobody. I taught myself my family's style." Naruto ducked under the cleaver and made a stab for Zabuza's exposed chest.

"Oh really, what's it called?" He blocked the stab and swung for Naruto's shoulder.

"Nani Ka O Hitto." Naruto stepped to the left, avoiding the slash, and swung upwards.

Zabuza sweat dropped at the name. He tilted his head back, Naruto's blade almost splitting his face open. But, despite Naruto's skill, Zabuza had experience with fighting and the power to back it up. Slowly Naruto was being pushed back until; finally, Zabuza's cleaver nicked his shoulder.

Jumping back Naruto gripped his shoulder, more out of habit than actual pain as the wound had already begun to heal. Instead of grimacing or getting angry (like Zabuza had expected) Naruto's smile just grew more pronounced. "So I guess this sword just isn't going to cut it with you is it."

Zabuza blinked at what Naruto had just said _'__**This**__ sword. He has more than one? Where the hell is he keeping them?' _Then, to his everlasting surprise, the sword in Naruto's hand shifted. The blade morphed into what appeared to be a pointed, edged tuning fork with a white handle. A high pitched humming sound filled the clearing. "Zephyr, the sound sword."

"The sword's power is to make noise. That's so lame." Sakura voiced your opinion. Tazuna nodded in agreement, still shocked by the sudden change. But Kakashi and Sasuke both knew there had to be something more to it.

Zabuza shook himself out of his stupor and smirked "You think changing your sword is going to help you, think again brat." Naruto just smirked back and charged again bringing Zephyr over his head onto Zabuza's sword. To everyone's surprise sparks shot out as the blades hit together.

***CRACK*  
**

Zabuza leapt back staring in horror at the 3 inch cut that had just been put into his sword. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO BRAT!" the angry Zabuza yelled.

"How is sound made?"

"What?" Zabuza asked, confused by the sudden change in conversation.

"Vibrations" Kakashi answered in Zabuza's stead.

"Exactly, the blade of this sword is moving at high speeds. This sword is a sonic chainsaw. I'm gonna cut straight through that cleaver you call a sword."

"Don't think that I'll give you that chance." Zabuza made several hand seals causing a mist to rise up around them.

"Well shit." Naruto barely managed to speak before he felt a hand grip the collar of his jacket and pull him back.

Kakashi sighed; annoyed at the student he had barely pulled out of the way of Zabuza's sword. He lifted up his headband revealing his sharigan eye. "Naruto stay back and guard Tazuna." _'I hate this mission.'  
_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So why do I need to carry Kakashi" Sakura complained.

Naruto turned to face her "Well Sasuke needs to be ready to fight and my arm is all screwed up."

"And why is that?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his left hand of course, his right hand hanging numbly at his side. "Funny thing actually, Zephyr kind of, well, causes backlash. The harder it is to cut something the harder it vibrates my arm. I can barely feel it right now." Sakura just glared back at him.

"Don't worry we're almost to my house." Tazuna said hoping to avoid a brutal ninja fight in the middle of the woods.

All three settled down as a house on the river came into sight. The house seemed to cheer Tazuna up immediately. He opened the door quickly and yelled a greeting "Hello, my super daughter, I'm home."

A young pretty woman walked into the room "Hello dad." She noticed the three young ninja and weary sensei, behind her father "And hello to you too. You must be the ninja my father hired" she said with a cheery smile.

Each of them made a quick greeting (the conscious ones anyway) as Sakura stepped forward "Is there anywhere I can put him?"

"Yes, of course, will put him in the upstairs bedroom. Follow me."

The rest went to their designated sleeping area and collapsed into bed. It had been a long day.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

"We are going to learn what now?" Naruto asked with disbelief evident on his face and in his voice.

"Tree climbing" Kakashi replied happily.

"But sensei, we already know how to climb trees." Sakura said just as confused as Naruto is.

"Yes, but you will be climbing them without your hands." Kakashi answered with the same cheer he had for Naruto. He then proceeded to walk straight up the tree. "Use your chakra to stick to the tree."

Sasuke charged at the tree making it up a few steps before he lost his grip. He ran in place for a few seconds before falling down to the ground.

"I did it!" Sakura cheered standing on a branch up in the tree.

"Me too" Naruto said standing on the branch right above Sakura. She jumped surprised at the voice and fell out of the tree.

Kakashi looked at Naruto in surprise "I didn't think you would be able to do that with your chakra reserves."

Naruto just scoffed and looked almost insulted "I had to figure out how to draw out small amounts of a highly dangerous and unstable magical power. Moving chakra to my feet isn't that difficult."

"Alright then, Sakura will guard Tazuna and Naruto will help train Sasuke."

"Why can't I help train Sasuke?" Sakura asked with an irritated look.

Naruto snickered "Because we're trying to keep Sasuke sane."

Before Sakura cause bash him in the skull Kakashi grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "AH PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry Sakura, but Naruto has a better understanding of chakra." He put his hand on his chin and thought for a second "And we are trying to keep him sane."

Naruto watched the angry, cursing Sakura punch Kakashi in the back as he carried her away. He turned to Sasuke with an evil smile. "Well, get running bitch."

'_I hate him.' _He thought for a second as he fell off the tree and landed on his head _'Still better then Sakura though.'  
_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nani Ka O Hitto - Hit Something**

**Finally got chapter five out. Voting for pairing is official over and the winners are Temari and Ayame. Sorry if anybody doesn't like the pairings but Temari and Ayame were both ahead with Harem in the third spot. I've got a new poll up on my profile for my story "Naruto's Stand". I had a couple ideas for the stand I liked them all so I thought I would have you guys pick. I would like them within the next week so I can get started with the next chapter.**

** -Bemmybean  
**


	6. Wave Finale

"Gato will kill you all!" Inari cried out. He was angry that these guys could be so casual about going to their deaths.

Tsunami scolded Inari, Tazuna sighed, and Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all looked up in confusion. The only reaction that surprised Inari was that of the blonde haired genin sitting across from him. His toothy grin threatened to split his face in half after Inari's declaration "We're gonna die, huh. So this Gato guy must be some kind of super warrior, right."

Inari was confused by Naruto's sudden cheer, but answered his question anyway "No."

His grin shrunk a couple teeth "So he is a jutsu expert."

"No."

Several more teeth disappeared "He's slightly muscular."

"Well, no, he is actually kind of fat and short."

Naruto's grin was nonexistent at this point "So what exactly are you scared of."

"He has an army of thugs" Inari yelled. The other occupants in the room were watching the back and forth with great interest.

"Yeah, and you have four trained ninjas on your side" Naruto said sternly.

"There's no way you are going to survive. Gato will kill you, there is no point in trying" Inari cried, tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

Naruto's grin came back in full force "So" Inari looked at him in surprise and confusion "my ancestors have gone head first into life or death battles again and again. If I didn't do the same I would be insulting my own family."

'_Head first into life and death battles?' _Inari was now pissed at the blonde ninja "You expect me to believe that. What the hell do you know about hardship? It's not like you ever lost someone close to you."

Naruto blinked in surprise, but his grin never even faltered "Well I suppose you're right." Now it was Inari who was grinning "But then again, I never knew them" Inari's smile was gone as quickly as it came. "My parents both died on the day I was born and the only other person I thought of as family, turned out to be a liar. And Kakashi over there, well, his dad committed suicide after a failed mission. As for Sasuke, his brother killed everyone else in his family. But I suppose us ninja types wouldn't know a thing about hardship, now would we." Inari looked at Naruto in horror, before he burst into tears and bolted for the stairs.

He stared at the stairs Inari had run up, before standing and stretching his back "Well, I'm gonna go train. Don't wait up."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Haku looked down on Naruto, his hand reaching down to encircle his neck. _'This is one of the ninjas that attacked Zabuza-sama. I should kill him now and get him out of the way.' _His hand was on the genin's neck and he knew that he should kill him, but he couldn't. He just didn't have it in him. So instead he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and shook him slightly "Hey, if you fall asleep out here you could get sick."

"AH!" *CRACK*

Haku rubbed his aching jaw while Naruto stood up furiously "Who the hell do you think you are, sneaking up on someone while they're trying to sleep you bastard."

Haku looked at him "I'm sorry I was just…wait a second, _bastard_? How did you know I was a boy?"

"Uh, at this angle I can see up your dress. By the way, a dude wearing a dress with long hair and make-up, _very _creepy."

Haku blushed bright red in embarrassment "Well, I like to look nice."

Naruto gave him a knowing look "Looking for that special guy."

Haku twitched in annoyance "No I'm not."

Naruto nodded and winked "_Sure_ you aren't."

Haku, who was growing more and more annoyed, tried to change the subject "So are you a ninja?"

He tapped his headband and held up his sword "No I just carry these around for fun."

Haku was started to wish that he had strangled Naruto "Well do you have a precious person."

"I don't swing that way."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! What I mean is that someone with precious people can grow truly strong."

Naruto raised his eyebrows "That's incredibly sentimental."

"You don't believe me."

"No, it's just that not everybody get's strong like that. Some people are prodigies who get strong easily; others are people who have to spend all their time becoming strong. Some people do it for bad reasons and some just want to be strong. You go around thinking everybody is worrying about other people then you'll find yourself sorely mistaken."

Haku looked at the dark look on Naruto's face "You've made that mistake I take it."

"You would be surprised by how the people close to you end up being the ones to betray you."

Naruto made his way out of the forest as Haku sat there considering what he said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Trying to take a hostage. Looks like Gato isn't very sportsmanlike."

Zori tightened the grip on his sword _'What the hell. This little brat came out of nowhere.'_

Waraji thoughts were much simpler _'That is a big ass sword.'_

"You're in the way kid, so move before we gotta cut you" Zori said arrogantly.

"Hmmm" the flat of his blade sent Zori through one wall of the house and out the other "I don't respond well to threats."

Waraji looked at this beaten and unconscious form of his friend and ran away… or at least he would have if the same blade didn't pound him into the ground.

Tsunami and Inari's jaws were hanging loose as Naruto grinned triumphantly, the Ten Commandments laid across his shoulders. "Inari, you should probably tie them up" said Naruto. The boy nodded quickly before running over to Zori to drag him over to the dock. He turned to Naruto and said "Where are you going?"

Naruto smiled cheekily "Well, I got to go save your grandpa don't I. After all I still haven't done something stupid today."

Inari looked at him in shock before nodding rapidly.

"Good, now makes sure these are tied up tight, I've got a drunken old man to save" he hopped into the trees making his way to the bridge.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm here to save your sorry ass" Naruto said happily, his body in a fighting position, his sword laid across his shoulder.

"How are you planning to save me WHEN YOU'RE TRAPPED IN HERE TOO?" Sasuke yelled angrily. Naruto, being the idiot he is, ran into the ice dome. Now they were both trapped. But Naruto still had that cocky grin on his face.

"You really think I would run in here without a plan."

"Yes" Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto looked away in embarrassment "Yeah, well… your right."

'_Why did I have to be on the same team as this idiot?' _ Sasuke thought.

Inside one of the mirrors above them, Haku palmed his face so hard that he nearly cracked his mask. This was the boy that had been able to push back Zabuza and crack his sword. Haku didn't know whether to be impressed by the boy or feel bad for Zabuza, but there were more important things at hand. He clenched the needles in his hand and threw them with pinpoint accuracy and moved to the next mirror.

The massive blade swatted the needles away "Can we yell at each other later Sasuke, we have somebody to deal with right now." Sasuke nodded and got into a fighting position. Naruto charged at the mirror Haku was, ramming the tip of his blade into the mirror. _'What the hell'_ Haku was already out of the mirror. Naruto barely blocked the next volley of needles that came his way.

Sasuke stayed in the middle of the dome blasting fireballs at the rapidly moving Haku. The constant attacks had awakened his sharigan, but it didn't do him much good Haku was moving faster than his fireballs. He was being peppered by the needles on all sides.

Naruto wasn't doing much better. He could block most of the needles, but he couldn't keep up with Haku _'Dammit I need to stop him from moving. But it's not like I can hit him and block these freakin' needles at the same time. I would have to hit everywhere at onc- wait a second.'_ "Hey Sasuke I have an idea."

"Really, what is it?" Sasuke said wincing in pain from the needles that just hit him in the arms.

"THIS" Narutoturned towards Sasuke… and pushed him to the ground.

'_What is he doing' _Haku thought still moving around them.

Naruto jumped on to Sasuke's back ("Ouch, what are you doing you idiot!") and began to turn on his heel swinging Ten Commandments around as fast he could. "ESCUDO" the blade shifted to the flat bronze sword.

'_A different sword, just like Zabuza's fight. I can't let finish what he's doing.' _Haku sped up, throwing the needles even faster. It almost looked like they were coming from everywhere at once.

The needles were closing in and then, suddenly, they were sent flying back. _'What just happened' _Haku thought as his own needles were sent back at him before he too was hit by the wave of energy of invisible energy and thrown back into his mirrors. He slid down, eyes clenched in pain from the impact with mirrors. A familiar voice made him open his eyes.

"Star Field" Haku opened his eyes to tiny bright lights.

***BOOM***

The side of the dome was torn open and Haku was thrown out onto the bridge.

"Ha-ha, got em" Naruto said grinning from ear to ear.

"That's great, now GET OFF ME" Sasuke yelled, trying to throw Naruto from off top of him "Why did you jump on top of me anyway?"

"If I hadn't then you would have been knocked away just like girly boy over there." Sasuke growled and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

'_What the hell hit me'_ Haku thought. His vision was fuzzy and his ears were ringing. His entire body hurt from the explosion and being blasted threw his mirrors. His mask cracked into faces and fell of his face. He was barely aware of the swordsman that was standing in front of him.

"I got to admit, I find it strange that someone who talks about relying on people is working for someone who doesn't give a crap about other people" Naruto said calmly.

Haku could barely make out what he was saying but managed to respond "Zabuza-sama has taken care of me *cough* I am his tool." Haku began to push himself up, struggling to stay stable.

Naruto laid his free hand on his chin "Yes, well, you wouldn't happen to know anything about those two assholes who tried to take Tsunami hostage."

Haku looked at him in confusion "Hostage? What hostage?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed "Yeah I thought so."

Haku was about ask what he meant before he heard a crackle of lighting _'ZABUZA-SAMA.'_ He tried to move towards him, to help him, but his wounds caught up with him. He collapsed on the ground unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi charged forward, lightning crackling around his hand. Zabuza tried to break free from the dogs holding him in place, but it was no use, the dogs were holding him firmly in place. Kakashi was closing in and Zabuza closed his eyes, there was nothing he could do to stop it, might as well accept it.

The crackle of electricity came even closer. And then it passed right by him. He opened his eyes to an equally surprised Kakashi. The hand that had been coming towards his chest was now pulled off to the side, the wrist wrapped in a loop of flowing silver liquid. As the mist began to clear the two men looked at the grinning form of Naruto holding Aquis.

Kakashi stared at Naruto in utter confusion "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto's grin remained as the liquid metal released Kakashi and retracted back into the sword "I really don't think that he is current problem."

"What are you talking about?" _'Naruto just gets more confusing by the minute, how is Zabuza not the problem?'_ Naruto just simply pointed at the unfinished end of the bridge.

Both Kakashi and Zabuza looked to where Naruto was pointing and took in the sight of numerous swordsmen and a cocky looking Gato.

"Well looks like you weren't much of a demon after all Zabuza. More like a baby demon" Gato said with a snicker. The samurai all laughed along with him, though how many of them actually got the joke is debatable.

"Gato, you tiny bastard, what the hell are you doing here?" Zabuza asked anger evident in his voice.

Gato twitched slightly at the mention of his height but answered "Protecting my investment Zabuza, I deal with the bridge builder and I don't have to pay you. Seems like a win/win for me."

Zabuza was pissed. Gato was going to betray him. Who did that little toad think he was, nobody double crossed the Demon of the Mist. If his arms could move he would have split that toad in half. Zabuza looked at Naruto "Hey kid, give me a kunai."

Naruto stared at Zabuza with a disbelieving look on his face "So you can do what, run through the crowd heavily armed samurai when you can't even move your arms. You are not very intelligent are you."

Zabuza glared at him "Oh really, then who is gonna deal with Gato you brat."  
"Hmmm" He thought for a second before walking over to the discarded Kubikiri. He lifted it and got into a stance, both of the swords pointed forward "Hey Kakashi, a little help would be appreciated."

He nodded before getting into a fighting stance as well. They both charged forward as Zabuza watched _'That kid is insane. Reminds me of myself.'_ Sasuke and Sakura were both staying back with Tazuna, wary of any more enemies sneaking up on them.

The swordsmen went down one after another. They weren't even true swordsman, just thugs that happened to use swords. They charged one after another only to experience a quick, skillful death at the hands of Kakashi or a brutal one at the dual wielding Naruto.

Naruto was swinging somewhat wildly, so some of the thugs thought it would be a better idea to go after him. Unluckily for them they chose the wrong ninja. Naruto could use both swords, but it took some effort and he lost a lot of his control. The hired muscle that was stupid enough to go after Naruto, instead being able to slip through his guard and hit him directly, were on the receiving end of wild, random slashes that left them horribly wounded and near death, rather than the quick death they would get from Kakashi.

Gato stared in horror as his usually effective group of thugs was being torn through like tissue paper. It never really occurred to him that ninjas were that much more of a threat than civilians. This miscalculation is what resulted in him being trapped between a river and happily grinning Naruto. "WAIT I CAN PA-" he was cut off as Naruto brought both blades around and turned a small man into three smaller pieces.

"DON'T WORRY WE'RE HERE…to…help" Inari and the villagers he had relied all stared at the carnage on the bridge. Naruto turned to face the stunned crowd.

"Hey Inari, you're late to the party" Naruto said cheerily.

Everybody stared at Naruto like he was insane. Most of them weren't entirely sure that he wasn't.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Haku forced open his eyes, the light stinging his eyes. He was in a simple room lying on a worn bed_ 'What… what happened?'_ The memory of the bridge came rushing back as Haku forced himself up "ZABUZA-SAMA!" He clutched his ribs in pain at the sudden movement.

The door to the room was thrown open revealing a bandaged, but healthy Zabuza. The members of Team 7 and the members of the household all appeared behind him. Haku stared at the strange mix of people "What happened after I fell unconscious?"

Naruto stepped forward with his usual toothy grin "I saved Zabuza, killed Gato, and made Sasuke carry you back here."

Kakashi ignored the growl Sasuke gave Naruto and walked up to Haku "You should rest. You are going to need to stay in bed for at least a week."

"But… Zabuza-sama…"

Zabuza looked as embarrassed as he could with his face is hidden "I need to heal too, so we're gonna be staying here for a while."

Tazuna gave him a dirty look "And while you're here you can help fix up the village."

Zabuza gave him a dirty look, but Kakashi said "It's that or we tell Kiri about where you are."

Zabuza and Haku winced at the same time.

Kakashi eye smiled; sometimes the universe just has a way of paying you back.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you really have to go?" Inari asked, tears threatening to burst out of the edges of his eyes. He and most of the people from the village had gathered to see Team 7 off. Zabuza and Haku stayed off to the side still not trusted by the villagers.

"Afraid so" Naruto said sadly. The rest of his team had gone ahead. They wanted to get to Konoha as quickly as they could, to quote Sasuke "I'm _**sick**_ of the mission."

Naruto headed off, everyone waving and cheering goodbye. Tsunami looked to her father "So, what will you call the bridge?"

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge, for the hero who saved Wave."

"The Great Fishcake Bridge. That can't be good for business."

"Yeah, how about the Great Wave Bridge."

"SHUT UP! We're calling it the Great Naruto Bridge and that is final!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This chapter took me forever, I kept having writers block. Up next is the next chapter of Naruto's Stand. Hope to get that one out quicker than this one. Any and all reviews are appreciated.**

**-Bemmybean **


	7. Chuunin Exams Start

"Hokage-sama you can't allow this!" Iruka yelled. All of the Jounin with rookie teams had entered them into the Chunnin Exam.

Kakashi gave Iruka an annoyed look "And why can't he?"

"These are my students and I know none of them are ready for this exam!"

Kakashi's eye(s?) narrowed "They aren't your students anymore. They're my soldiers and I think that they're ready."

Iruka gritted his teeth only for surprise to cover his face when Kakashi said "But if you feel that you need to test them, then go right ahead. If you really feel that my soldiers aren't up to snuff I'll withdraw them from the Chunnin Exams." Now it was Iruka who narrowed his eyes, he knew there must be some kind of trick. But he nodded his head anyway, this could be the one chance he got to make sure his students were going to live another year.

Kurenai, however, just looked at Kakashi in shock _'Is he really that confident. I better step up my student's training.'_ Asuma just shook his head, Kakashi does have a flair for the dramatic, or weirdness, or stupidity. It was hard to tell which.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto groaned _'Are they still following me?'_ He peeked over his shoulder at the square box trailing behind him _'Why did I even talk to that kid?"_

_Naruto made his way out of the Hokage's office just as a screaming child ran in "Today is the day you die OLD MAN!" It was all very dramatic. Then the helmet wearing boy ended up tripping over his own scarf and landed right on his face. He pulled himself to his feet and turned on Naruto, who was biting his lip in an attempt to stop laughing. "YOU TRIPPED ME!" He yelled._

_Naruto just stood there, his pinky wriggling in his ear in an attempt to get his hearing back "I didn't do jack, now stop yelling."_

_The boy crossed his arms with a smug look on his face "It's not like you could hit me anyway; __**I **__am the Hokage's grandson, KONOHAMARU!"_

_The flat of the Ten Commandments embedded Konohamaru into the floor. Naruto turned to look at Sarutobi "When he walks up, tell him to get over himself."_

_Yet another man walked in as Naruto went out the door and Naruto heard "HONORABLE GRANDSON!"_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"_What do you want kid?" Naruto looked at the poorly hiding Konohamaru._

_He removed the cloth he had been hiding behind and stepped towards Naruto with a smug look on his face, like he had let Naruto catch him "So you actually noticed me, I made a good choice in following you."_

"_Not really that hard when you're sticking a foot off the wall."_

"_Anyway, teach me?" he said it like a command that he expected to be followed._

_Naruto just looked at him in a mixture of annoyance and confusion "What now?"_

_Konohamaru pointed at Naruto "Everybody calls me honorable grandson. They only see me as the grandkid of the Hokage, but you didn't care about that. You can help me become Hokage and get me to me acknowledge as Konohamaru, not honorable grandson."_

_Naruto continued to glare at him with annoyance "I would be more impressed by your declaration if didn't go around TELLING EVERYBODY THAT YOU'RE THE HOKAGE'S GRANDSON!"_

_Konohamaru blinked before blushing in embarrassment "That's just so that nobody messes with me."_

"_Maybe you should actually start taking responsibility for your actions before telling everybody to notice you for you."_

_Konohamaru watched as Naruto walked away "So will you train me?"_

_He stopped briefly before turning back to Konohamaru "Nope. You want to get strong, then find something that works for you and develop in until it's perfect. Then make it even better."_

Naruto face palmed _'The find something __**your**__ good at speech was supposed to keep him so busy that he wouldn't bother me, not make him follow me.' _"I know it's you Konohamaru, get out from under there."

An explosion of smoke came from under the square "rock" and three voices began arguing "You idiot, you put too much explosives in the smoke bomb."

"I put as much as you told me too."

"What? I defiantly didn't tell you to put that much in."

"Yes you did. I heard you tell him."

"Oh never mind, let's just do our entrance!"

A green jacket wearing Konohamaru leaped out of the smoke "Konohamaru, future Hokage!"

A boy sporting a blue jacket and a runny nose jumped out next "Udon, long division lover!"

Finally a girl wearing a yellow jacket hopped out "Omega, village beauty!"

The trio each did an enthusiastic pose and got a good look at Naruto's back as he continued down the road. They all chased after him "BOSS WAIT UP!"

Naruto sighed and let his head hang low before turning around to greet the munchkins "Hi Konohamaru and… others."

"Hey boss, check it out, we got jackets just like you" he said proudly gripping his green jacket with a wide smile.

"Yeah looks great on you, now what do you want?"

"We were wondering if you would play ninja with us?"

"A ninja playing ninja, that's ridiculous" Sakura said as she came around the corner.

Naruto glared at her "Actually it makes pretty good training. Not that you would know what that is, would you" he finished with a mocking tone and a toothy grin to match. Her fist went right past his speedy head and she stumbled over his feet.

Pulling herself up with an embarrassed look on her face, as Konohamaru looked her up and down. "Hey boss is she your" he raised up his pinky. Sakura blushed even brighter "WHAT?"  
Naruto's answer was much more straight forward "She wishes."

Sakura rounded on Naruto "I wish! Yeah right, Sasuke-kun is the only man for me cha!"

Konohamaru disregarded her outburst "Good, I don't know why anyone would want to date a girl with a huge forehead and no figure." Naruto just stared at Konohamaru in horror _'Konohamaru you idiot, I can handle her, you can't.'_

Sakura turned towards the boy slowly. He was terrified by the evil aura she was giving off. "Run you idiot" Naruto yelled. Konohamaru booked it the hell out of there turning around the corner and crashing into something in the alley.

Sakura, Naruto, and Konohamaru's two protégé came around the corner themselves and watched as Konohamaru was lifted by a man wearing cat pajamas "Watch where you're going you little brat."

The blonde girl behind him gave the boy an annoyed look "Kankuro we don't have time for this."

He looked back at her "Let me just beat up this little brat then we'll go." It felt like his arm was breaking when the massive blade slammed onto it. He nursed his hurt arm, while the girl behind him had her hands at the package on her back, ready to fight.

"Shouldn't you know better than to pick on little kids" the blonde haired swordsman said, Ten Commandments over his shoulder and Konohamaru under his arm. "Although you are wearing pajamas and make-up, so I can't really tell how much sense you have" Kankuro bristled with anger as the girl behind him giggled. The boy gripped the package on his back.

The girl gave him an annoyed look yet again "You're going to use Karasu."

He smirked "Don't worry I'll make it quick. Ow!" He suddenly pulled his hand back in pain. He looked up into the tree where a cocky looking Sasuke crouched in the branches, tossing rocks up with his hands. Kankuro glared at him, while hearts appeared in Sakura's eyes "He's so cool."

Sasuke jumped down while just stared at him "How long were you up there?"

"Long enough."

"Long enough? What the hell does that mean? Were you just hanging around up in that tree waiting for something to happen."

"Maybe."

"Just answer the damn question!"

"HEY! Stop ignoring me" Kankuro yelled. The kids standing across from him seemed to have lost interest and even Temari was watching the two boys back and forth, or at least the boys themselves _'They're both good looking, but the blonde one is much more rugged.'_

A swirl of sand drew everyone's attention as red headed boy appeared in the middle of the alley. Kankuro and Temari looked horrified, while everyone else just looked at the boy in confusion. "Kankuro, Temari what is taking you so long?"

Kankuro shivered at the boy's cold voice "We were gonna be there in a minute, but these little brats got in our way."

The red head glared at him "Shut up, you're a disgrace to our village Kankuro." The pajama boy froze in fear, but relaxed slightly when Gaara walked past him "Now let's go."

"Hey what's your name" Sasuke said to the trio that was walking away. Naruto just face palmed _'Just let them go you idiot.'_

The blonde girl blushed "Me?"

"No, him."

Gaara looked back "Gaara, and you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said with his usual smirk.

Gaara simply nodded and continued on his way. "Wow congratulations you just got a bunch of people to chase after us in the test, good work."

Sasuke glared at him "What makes you think that?"

"You pretty much called him out, you idiot 'What's your name?' You might as well have said I wanna fight you at the exam!" Naruto groaned and just walked away, while Sasuke stayed back and kept yelling that that's what he meant to do.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"BOSS HELP ME!" Konohamaru yelled. The rain ninja jumped away with Konohamaru under arm.

"OH COME ON!" Naruto yelled one thing after another, first pajama cat, then the red head and now some asshole running off with Konohamaru. Naruto leaped after him eventually arriving in a clearing where Konohamaru was tied to a log, the rain nin had a kunai to his throat.

"Hold it right there. Come any closer and I'll…" he didn't manage to finish his sentence as the he was placed a foot into the ground by the brutal attack from the flat off Naruto's sword.

Naruto was surprised as the ninja was covered in a cloud of smoke revealing an unconscious Iruka. He turned to the still tied up Konohamaru "Isn't that the teacher from the academy?"

He nodded rapidly making Naruto sigh. He cut the bonds holding the boy and picked up Iruka "Well I guess we better bring him to the Hokage's Office and find out what the hell is going on."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka groaned his head felt like it had taken a direct hit from that crazy guy with the bowl haircut and green jumpsuit. He managed to push himself up despite his spitting headache only to be greeted by an eye smiling Kakashi "I told you they could handle it."

Iruka tried to glare, but the bruising on his face prevented him from doing so. Instead he settled for voicing his displeasure despite his difficulty in speaking "Naruto…maybe…but…what about…Sasuke and…Sakura."

Kakashi waved away Iruka's worries "We both know that Sasuke can take care of himself." He sighed "As for Sakura, she is" he stopped briefly to find the word "intelligent enough to get through the exam, but I'm honestly hoping that the difficulty of the exam will wake her up as a ninja. And if worst comes to worst then Naruto and Sasuke are more than enough to protect on her."

Iruka wanted to argue, but he knew it would be pointless. Naruto had shown a more than satisfactory abilities and he was in no condition to test the others. Not to mention that Kakashi had already made up his mind "Alright, I guess I shouldn't worry."

"Yep, I wouldn't have withdrawn them anyway."

Kakashi disappeared in a shunshin leaving Iruka to fall back into bed and glare at the ceiling. He mumbled "Dick."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura made their way into the building where the Chunnin Exam. Naruto's toothy grin was back and wider than ever before, Sasuke walked with a swagger and Sakura followed closely behind almost as if she was hiding behind them.

They eventually came upon a group of people all surrounding a doorway. Two guys in front of the examination door had knocked a third very strangely dressed boy to the ground. A girl with her hair put up in buns walked forward as the boy began to pick himself up "Please let us in" she asked, almost begged.

The two at the door each smirked "You don't seem to understand. Brats like you aren't ready for this."

Naruto began to walk towards the stairs completely disregarding the people at the door to the test room. After it all, it wasn't even the right room. 301 shouldn't be on the second floor and he knew they had only climbed one set of stairs. He turned around to make sure his teammates were following his lead only to groan and face palm as Sasuke made his way to the door. With the amount of ego he was giving off Sasuke could have break-danced towards the door and drawn less attention to himself.

"Get out of the way, we are going to the **third** floor" the other ninja began to mutter to themselves as the two in front of the door appeared to be both annoyed and smug at the same time. Naruto just groaned some more_ 'the stairway is over here you idiot. Why are you making a scene?' _Naruto's hand slid down his face as Sasuke proclaimed about how Sakura must have noticed it and how easy it was to see through it, otherwise known as drawing even more goddamn attention to themselves.

One of the boys in front of the door gave Sasuke a dirty look "Well, just cause you saw through the illusion, doesn't mean you're gonna get through yet." The boy brought his leg around as did Sasuke each prepared to beat the crap out of each other. They were interrupted by a green blur; however, the same boy that was getting knocked around before had appeared between them and blocked each of their kicks easily.

Sakura looked at him in surprise _'He's fast… he saw and blocked both kicks at the same time.'_

After Sasuke's stupidity Naruto had lost his grin, but now it was back and even larger _'Speedy bastard, but how is his strength.'_

As the boy stood put between the two attempted fighters the bun haired girl and a long haired boy with lavender eyes came up behind him "What was that, it was your idea to appear weak." Bowl head blushed and walked over to Sakura "Your name is Sakura. I am Rock Lee." Lee struck a pose with his thumb up and his teeth shining "Let's go out. I'll protect you till I die."

Sakura stared at him "No, your lame."

The boy's head hung low as the long haired boy walked up to Sasuke "Hey, what's your name?" Sasuke didn't get a chance to answer as a hand gripped his collar began to pull him away "What the hell are you chatting for; we have an exam to go to."

Long hair glared at Naruto's back while the bun head ran up to the two who were walking away. Well one walked, and the other struggled as he was pulled away. Bun head eyes sparkled as she got in front of Naruto "That's an incredible sword, can I see it?"

Naruto walked right past her "No."

Now she was glaring at his back "Why not?"

He slowed down for a second before continuing at a brisk pace "Worry about your own weapons. At least until it's time for us to fight."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"God dammit, you two keep managing to draw attention to us" Naruto said with annoyance.

He turned around as Sasuke and Sakura he suddenly stopped. Each had their hands in a seal and said simultaneously "Kai." They both look bewildered when nothing happened.

"What are you two doing?" Naruto said in a deadpan.

Sakura walked forward and poked him in the forehead, than Sasuke went and did the same thing. They each began jabbing him all over his body while Naruto desperately tried to defend from their barrage. "What the hell! Stop it! Grrr, KNOCK IT OFF!" He knocked away both their hands "What the hell are you guys doing!"

Sasuke stared at him in suspicion "There is no way you're Naruto. He would never turn down a chance to draw attention to himself." Sakura stood behind him nodding rapidly.

Naruto growled and grabbed both Sasuke and Sakura by the fronts of their shirts and lifted them up to his eyelevel (increased height a benefit of difficult training and a good diet) and gave them each his best evil stare "Entertaining yourself while on a boring mission or being excited to fight a missing nin is one thing. Drawing attention to yourself before a test where there are a hell of lot more ways to get taken out of the competition is another thing entirely. Got it!" He finished as each nodded in affirmation, terrified by his evil look. "Now let's go!"

"Hey guy with the dark eyes" each of them looked up "will you fight me right here?"

Sasuke hesitated to answer as he looked over at the still angry looking Naruto. He looked right back "FUCK IT! I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE! GOOD AHEAD AND FIGHT HIM, I HOPE YOU GET YOUR ASS KICKED, I'M GOING AHEAD!" Naruto walked away angrily as everybody just watched him leave.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are the other two Kakashi asked Naruto. Naruto just arched his neck towards Kakashi with a creepy look on his face "I don't care!" Kakashi nodded in fear while Naruto just leaned his sword on the wall and sat down with his back on the wall.

A few minutes later Sakura walked in followed by an irritated looking Sasuke "Did you get your ass kicked?" The only response was a growl "I'll take that as a yes."

Kakashi eyed smiled "Well I'm glad to see you all here. If not you wouldn't be able to participate."

Sakura was confused "But you said we had to enter individually."

"Nope, I just said that so you all would chose to enter it by yourselves not because you felt forced."

"Oh" Sakura said simply as Sasuke stared on and Naruto whistled a nonchalant tune _'They probably would have forced me to do it.'_

"But now you guys can continue on" Kakashi watched his genin walk through the doorway. The three genin came out into a large room filled with genin. They each paused at the large number of people _'This many are competing.'_

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino came flying out of nowhere and latched herself onto the stoic Sasuke. Sakura was, of course, pissed and yelled at Ino. Naruto just stood there and snickered as his teammate was assaulted by one of his fan girls.

"So you guys are here too, troublesome" Shikamaru said lazily as Choji snacked on chips beside him. Ino had released Sasuke but continued to stand closely beside him much to Sakura's annoyance.

"Well well looks like we're all here" Kiba said with cocky smirk covered his face as Akamaru clung to his head. He was followed by the ever quiet Shino and mousy Hinata. "Even the _mysterious_ Naruto" he said with a mocking emphasis on mysterious.

Naruto snorted "I don't know what's worse, that you smell like dog food or that your dog doesn't."

Kiba growled and stepped towards Naruto "You think you're pretty tough don't yah."

Naruto didn't get a chance to answer as a silver haired teen walked over to the rookies. He pushed his glasses up his face and looked over the assembled genin "For rookies you guys are being pretty loud. Drawing attention yourselves in this test is a bad idea" he said with a smirk.

"Sasuke already ruined that for us" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Kiba looked at the silver haired boy "Who are you?"

"My name is Kabuto, but you guys should really be more worried about the people around you." Everybody turned around to see numerous shinobi from other countries all glared at them. Sakura began to get nervous and turned to Kabuto "Kabuto-san, you said that you've taken this test before right. This is your second time?"

He chuckled "Seventh actually." He reached into a pouch at his side and pulled out a stack of cards "Why don't I share some info with you guys." He laid the cards on the ground "These are my nin info cards. I've collected information over my four years in participating. Anybody you guys want info on."

Sasuke stepped forward "Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee from Konoha."

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto "Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha." The other rookies looked at Shikamaru and Naruto just gave him an evil smile.

Kabuto drew three cards lightning quick and laid the first one down "Rock Lee, a year older than you guys, he's got 20 D-rank and 12 C-rank. Sensei is Gai and he has showed immense improvement in Taijutsu. Other than that he's nothing special."

He switched to another card "Next is Gaara of the Sand, 8 C-rank and 1 B-rank." He seemed unsurprised by the information "A B-rank as a genin that's surprising. He's a newcomer so other than that I've got no other information on him."

He pulled out the last card "Uzumaki Naruto 12 D-rank" his eyes widened "and an A-rank! Apparently he also fought Jounin level missing nin Momochi Zabuza" All of the rookies (except Sasuke and Sakura) and some of the other ninja that had been listening in stared at Naruto in shock. Kabuto continued on undeterred "The only thing I've got as far as skills is that he's a swordsman and has some very powerful seal less techniques." Kabuto looked at him with a reluctant smile "I guess it's guys like you that we got to worry about. Small villages can't do much compared to the elite of the big villages."

Out in the crowd Kankuro ground his teeth in worry_ 'That punk is actually pretty powerful and I pissed him off. At least we've got Gaara to fight him.' _

Gaara was actually thinking along the same lines _'Perhaps I paid too much attention to the Uchiha. Uzumaki's blood would probably make mother much happier.'_

"So small villages can't do much huh. Let's show him what a small village like Oto **can** do!" said a bandaged wrapped ninja in the back to his two companions. The each sped through the crowd towards the smirking Kabuto.

The spiky haired Oto nin leaped out of the crows and threw two kunai at Kabuto who leaped back, away from his attackers. It didn't do much good as the bandaged one was already next to him, his right arm barreling right towards Kabuto's face. He barely moved back from the fist. Then, suddenly, his glasses broke and he began to throw up.

Everybody looked at him in confusion. Sasuke thought _'What happened? Even if that attack grazed him why did he throw up?'_ Naruto recognized the symptoms _'Nausea, loss of balance_, _it's just like the first time I pushed Zephyr to full power. Which means that mummy boy uses sound.' _Naruto smirked _'That also means I know how to negate his attack.'_

The bandaged one stood between his teammates "Write this down on those cards of yours. The three from Oto will definitely become Chunnin!"

A massive cloud of smoke appeared at the front of the room "Sit down and shut up." The smoke cleared to reveal a large man with scars on his face and a group of Chunnin at his back "I'm Morino Ibiki and I am the proctor for this exam!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Longest chapter I've written yet. Next I'm probably going to start an original story before updating Naruto's Stand. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated.**

**-Bemmybean**


End file.
